Friends Forever
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: AU! Merlin and Arthur are friends but after a few drinks they sleep together, Arthur handles it badly and they fall out and he tries to forget. Merlin can't forget so easy when he's pregnant with Arthur's child! Will he keep it? Tell him? Or not? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the results of my poll was a tie between Mpreg in show times and Mpreg AU. So I decided to do both!:D I love Merthur that much! So here is the AU and the other has also been posted. Enjoy..;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did season 4 would NOT have ended with that and Merthur would exist!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mpreg and MaleXMale (Not yet but I will put up a clear warning)**

* * *

"Ow!" Merlin screached as the ball hit him for the second time that day

"Don't be such a girl Merlin"

"Do you have to be such a prat?" he asked throwing the ball back to his friend "Dickhead"

"Don't pretend you don't love him Merlin" Morgana giggled

"Shh. I only told you I liked him because I was drunk"

"And we told you we'd tourcher you with it" Gwen smiled as her boyfriend of five years-Lance- came jogging over. "What are you giggling about?" he asked plopping himself next to Gwen.

"Merlin crush on Arthur"

"Morgana!" the raven haired boy exclaimed

"Everyone knows except Arthur" she reassured him

"It's true" Morgana's fiance Leon nodded.

"Well thanks"

"What am I missing out on?" Arthur asked joining his other friends

"Nothing, nothing at all" Merlin rushed. The blonde just shrugged before asking "Who has a free period next?"

"I do, I finished my last exam yesterday remember?" Merlin answered

"No I didn't but I do now"

"Why'd do you ask?" Morgana asked

"I wanted to know if anyone fancied going for coffee?" the blonde asked

"We've got a class" Gwen replied sadly motioning to herself and Lance

"Soun-" Leon was about to except but Morgana cut him off

"We have a class too"

"Looks like it's just me and you then Merlin" Arthur said

"Great" Merlin said sarcasticly earning a playfull shove from his friend.

"Why don't you go to costa? I think Gwaine is working today Merlin" Morgana teased making the boy blush. Gwaine was a friend of Merlins who had a huge crush on him, everytime he goes in Gwaine would always serve him, flirt with him but never asked him on a date or for his number.

"You mean the creepy guy who oogles Merlin?" Arthur asked with a hint of jelousy in his voice

"He's not creepy, I think he's sweet" Gwen supplied winking at Morgana

"I agree. You should ask him out Merlin"

"No you shouldn't, ignore them"

"Are you jealous Arthur?" Lance asked picking up on where the girls were going with this

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"It just seems you very protective over Merlin, why is that?" Leon inquired

"He's my friend" Arthur smiled at a very very red Merlin. Just as Morgana was about to make another comment the bell sounded for class. So Merlin and Arthur headed for coffee while the others headed to class.

"So Merlin, how do you think you did yesterday?"

"Well, I think I did pretty well. If I did I'll officially be a fully qualified vet"

"I hope you've got it. If you have I'll buy you a celebraion dinner ok?"

"Okay" Merlin nodded. They continued walking to the coffee shop in silence, with Arthur occasionally nudging Merlin to annoy him. "Oh, look. Your strange friend is here" Arthur teased as they took a seat in their usual booth.

"He's not strange, creepy or any other negative adjectives you can think of using to describe him"

"Ok whatever you say, you buying?" the blonde asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure" Merlin shrugged heading to the counter. He stood there for a while talking and flirting with Gwaine the whole time comletely aware of Arthurs eyes burning a hole through his back.

"What took so long, it was coffee. Or did Gwaine mess up the order so he could stare at you longer?"

"No. He was asking me on a date actually" Merlin smirked as Arthur choked on a mouthful of his drink

"What?"

"Yer, we were exchanging numbers" the big eared boy smiled waving a napkin at his friend, before pulling out his phone and punching the number in.

"Your not thinking of going?" Arthur chuckled humorlessly before seeing Merlin shrug and suddenly becoming serious. "Your thinking of going?"

"Why not? I mean he nice looking, very toned and he's soo sweet to me. I have to get over _him_ eventually"

"How do you know he's toned? When are you going?"

"Girls gossip" Merlin shrugged "Saturday"

"This Saturday?"

"Mmhm"

"You can't"

"And why's that?" Merlin asked soo hoping the next words out of his friends mouth were 'Because I want you'

"Because...we are all going out together" Arthur nodded

"We go out all the time, no one is going to miss me"

"But you'll be leaving soon, so it's kind of a pre goodbye drink"

"Oookay, I'll reschedule with Gwaine for the Friday, be right back" Merlin smiled getting up and heading over to the counter. When Arthur saw them begin talking and laughing he banged his head on the table while muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid" over and over.

"Arthur?" the blonde looked up to see a very baffled Merlin "What are you doing?"

"I..uh..was..so did you rearrange?"

"Yep for Friday"

"Oh, goody" Arthur said in a sarcastic tone

"Anyway aren't your finals coming up?" Merlin asked trying to ignore his friend

"Yep, two months. About the same time you get your results"

"Good timing for all then"

"uh huh" The sat there in a silence for a moment until Arthur broke it. "I don't think you should go on a date with him"

"It's not up to you, it's my life" the dark haired boy contridicted

"I know that but after what happened with Will-"

"Please don't bring that up" Merlin begged flinching at the name

"Alright, but I need to protect you after _that_" Arthur said begining to twiddle his thumbs. If Morgana heard him bring that fucktard up to stop Merlin from going out with someone she'd skin him alive. And that would be a mercy.

"No you don't. But thank you for trying" Merlin smiled placing his hand on Arthurs and caressing his fingers with his.

"Sorry" he stammered pulling his hand away and avoiding eye contact.

"Merlin, calm down. You know I'm here for you and only phone call away"

"Thank you" Merlin smiled before Arthur pulled him out of the booth and walked him back to his dorm room...

* * *

**A/N: Soo should I continue? Please review and be polite xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks to the amazing response! So here you are with Chapter 2..:) I also apologise for any spelling mistakes and to someone who asked this story has NO magic in it, this is AU and men can have babies.**

**Warnings: Swearing and Smut...in this chapter?;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin!:(**

* * *

"So are you looking forward to your date with Gwaine?" Gwen asked Merlin while he was looking for an outfit

"Of course he isn't but Merlin, be careful" Morgana chuckled

"I will. Actually I am, he'd picking me up in..about an hour" he said checking his watch.

"We'll go then" Gwen sighed kissing her friend and walking out with her friend in tow. As soon as his friends left, Merlin jumped in the shower and picked out one of his best t-shirt and threw it on with some jeans. Blue and red were the colours everyone said suited Merlin the best but because Arthurs colour was red, Merlin always wore blue around him. When he was all done he was walking into the kitchen and he passed a photo of himself and his friends one year ago. He loved this photo but he was dating Will at the time and he hated remembering him after everything that happened just as he began to think about it there was a knock at the door pulling him away. Merlin took a deep breath and opened it, "Hi"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Gwaine asked

"Yep" Merlin nodded trying to wash away the nerves. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking dinner then a movie?"

"Sounds good" he smiled

"Good, I made reservations at the Crystal Cave and then you can pick the movie" Gwaine smiled

"I really fancy the new Johnny Depp movie; Dark Shadows"

"Dark Shadows it is" the rogue grinned holding his arm for Merlin. He linked his arm through Gwaines and walked to his car. Arriving at the resturant it occured to Merlin, this was his first date since his split with Will which now he realised it made his nerves all the worse.

"Soo, what looks good to you?"

"The BBQ chicken"

"I love BBQ chicken" Gwaine nodded. Just as he they decided the waitress came over, "Good evening, what drinks and food can I get for you?"

"Can I have two BBQ chickens and two beers" Gwaine smiled as she left. They sat in silence for a moment a nervous atmosphere hanging thick. "I'm terrible at date-talk" Gwaine confessed

"So am I, plus your my first date in like nine months"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was in a relationship for two years but it didn't end well"

"Oh..well his loss" Gwaine grinned placing his hand on Merlins, conversation continued really well after this and they had lots in common. They ate there meals in a comfortable silence and then like a complete gentleman Gwaine payed. Seeing as the movies was round the corner from the resturant, they decided to walk. "So you were in a relationship for two years and then you broke up, do you mind me asking what happened?"

"Um..it's not a very first date friendly story" Merlin said with sadness in his voice

"Is it bad?"

"Yes. I knew him from childhood and we lost touch but we met back up again in college. None of my friends liked him very much but we began dating and it was all great for the first year. I suppose it started when I began university, there was a gap between us and he got jealous of mine and Arthur's friendship. I swore that was all it was but he let the jealousy get the better of him and he hit me. He did it again and again til eventually Arthur wouldn't take it anymore, he stormed into his place of work and beat the living crap out of Will. He threatened him and he left that's the last I saw of him" Merlin explained quietly

"I am so sorry Merlin" Gwaine said pulling Merlin into a hug

"It's fine"

"So, you and Arthur. I thought you were dating, when I saw you the other day"

"No, we are just friends. He didn't want me to come with you tonight"

"Really? Why?" Gwaine chuckled

"Ever since Will he's been extremly protective, overly infact. A guy tried to ask me out a few months back and he nearly bit his head off" he grinned

"Well, that must be nice. To have someone to waatch over you"

"Yes, it is" he beamed. They bought the tickets and they went into screen 4, Merlin isn't sure when but at one point the chair separater had gone up and Gwaine had his arm round Merlins shoulders.

"That was great!"

"Yer, where do you need to be dropped off?"

"Back at my dorm will be good" he answered as they began driving. The discussed the movie and whether they were doing to go on another date, they decided a week on Saturday they were going to go out again. Like the gentleman he had been doing all night Gwaine walked Merlin to his door. He gave him kiss on the cheek causing the raven haired boy to blush furiously. He walked in his room, changed into his PJ's and climbed into bed. Merlin thought the date had gone greatly and he couldn't wait til next Saturday but he couldn't help but wonder what Arthur would say..

Saturday night Merlin got ready to go out with his friends and when he arrived at their usual club 'Two Sides of The Coin" his friends were already in their booth. "Merlin!" Morgana shrieked "We got you a drink, now you can tell us about your date"

"Thanks. Um, it was amazing. He paid, walked me to my door and then gave me a peck on the cheek at the end of the night"

"That's adorable" the two girls cooed

"Good on you mate" Leon smiled patting him on the back

"Yer" Lance nodded

"That's what we all do to get in your pants" Arthur scoffed grabbing his beer and heading towards the bar.

"Twat" Morgana said about to get up after him but was stopped by Leons hand on her arm.

"It won't do any good"

"But it'll make me feel better, he's ruining this for his friend, Merlin is finally happy and he's being a spoilt pig"

"It's fine" Merlin sighed

"No, it's not" Gwen smiled placing her hand on his shoulder. They all brushed off Arthurs idiousy and just had fun. At some point Lance, Leon and Gwen left so Morgana and Merlin went to sit at the bar. They were tips but not drunk and had the giggles. Merlin glanced over at Arthur who was grinding against a girl and staring right bad at him. "You know it's because he's jealous of Gwaine"

"Hmm?" the raven haired boy asked looking back at the female Pendragon

"He loves you" she nodded and just about he was about to argue a man came over and offered to buy Merlin a drink. "Goodye Merlin" Morgana smiled grabbing her purse and sliding off the stool. He descovered the mans name was Jake and they had a few drinks when he asked Merlin to dance. "Yes" he nodded as he was led to the dancefloor. The music was starting to speed up and Jake spun Merlin around so his back was pressed again Jakes front. They moved there hips together and they began to get quite steamy when Merlin felt the warm person behind him disappear. "Get your hands off him!" Arthur gritted in Jakes face

"Arthur! Let go" Merlin asked pulling Arthurs hands. "We're going back to the dorm, Merlin" the blonde seethed gripping Merlins wrist and dragging him away. Merlin mouthed an apology to Jake and followed his friend. Once outside he yanked his arm free and yelled "What the fuck Arthur, what do you do that to people who take an interest in me? I get you were angry at Will but not everyone is like him!"

"But what _if _they are? I hated seeing you like that! So withdrawn then you were black and blue half the time! We let it happen for four months, Merlin! Four fucking months!" the dark haired boy shook his head at the mention and stormed off in the direction of his dorm room. The club was maybe a ten minute walk from campus and the whole way back he could hear his friend following. There rooms were at opposite sides of the hall but when Merlin turned to go to his door he felt someone grab his shoulder and push him against the wall.

"What the hell! I hate being pushed around!"

"Sorry" Arthur muttered releasing his grip and stepping back

"It's ok. Just tell me why you act like this all the time?"

"I don't" the blonde fidgeted

"Yes you do. There was Jake and the guy at the mall near christmas" Arthur looked Merlin in the eye before stepping so there was a foot between them, he lent in slightly and looked lustfully at Merlins lips before leaning down and capturing them in a passionate kiss. The dark haired boy kissed back eagerly placing his hands behind Arthurs neck pulling him so they were flushed chest to chest. Arthur gripped Merlins hips and carefull pushed him back so his friends back was against the wall. Their tongues met and they fought for dominance of the kiss-Arthur won. This went on for a while then Arthur pulled back and Merlin thought it was all over; their friendship and brief romance. "Do you want to take this to may room?"

"I thought you had a thing for Vivian?"

"I did or do but all I do know is I want you now"

"I waited so long to hear that" Merlin smiled as Arthur laced their fingers together and pulled him towards his room. When they were inside Arthur pushed Merlin onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt...

* * *

**A/N: I guess you all pretty mad about that...sorry:) So let me know what you thought and review please? Virtual hugs to people who do!3 *Virtual Hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So thank you to all the positive reviews, Alerts and favourites!:) They really do make my day so keep them coming. So here is a rally small chapter but it's smut filled if that makes up for it!:) **

**Warnings: Slash, Merthur, MalexMale in this chapter, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_"I did or do but all I do know is I want you now"_

_"I waited so long to hear that" Merlin smiled as Arthur laced their fingers together and pulled him towards his room. When they were inside Arthur pushed Merlin onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt..._

Once their shirts had gone Arthur pushed Merlin so he was flat on his back before climbing on top and stradling his hips. The blonde leant forward and captured the other boys lips in his and recieving a low moan in responce. He slowly slid his knee between Merlins and spread his legs still not breaking their kiss. "Arthur..." Merlin panted as Arthur began kissing down the other boys jaw and trailing down his neck.

"Hmmm..."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Well, Merlin. I'm going to take my time and tease you then I'm going to make you moan"

"Ohgod!" Merlin groaned as Arthur took one of his nipples into his mouth. After a while he sat up and moved his hands down Merlins chest all the way to his jeans, he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He yanked off his jeans and underwear in one quick swipe before disposing of his own a second later. With both of them naked Arthur settled himself between Merlins legs and wrapped his long fingers arounds the raven haired boys long leaking member. "Ohgod! Ohgod" Merlin moaned trying so hard not to come as soon as he felt Arthur touch him. Arthur seeing Merlin come undone in his hand thought it would be safe to begin preparing him. He wet three fingers and inserted the first to see what would happen and once Merlin was ready for another he began curling them to find his friends prostate. Arthur knew he'd found it when Merlin began to moan louder and came all over Arthur fingers and his stomach. "Are you ready Merlin?" Arthur asked himself ready to come but he wanted it to be inside Merlin. "Yes..Oh god I'm more than ready" he panted

"You know you keep moaning oh god when you should be moaning 'Oh Arthur" the blonde smirked settling himself above his friend. He lined up and pushed forward breaking through Merlins enterance "Your so tight" he panted kissing down Merlins throat. Arthur thrusts started slow at first, then sped up and gradualy became harder as he found Merlins sweet spot. Merlin came again screaming Arthur name as the blonde came yelling his. Arthur stayed inside Merlin for a moment before pulling out and moving his friend so he could spoon up behind him. "My Merlin" he mumbled before dropping to sleep. Merlin however layed there thinking of what just happened and what would happen to them now, were they a couple? Was this a one time thing? He wasn't sure but he did know Arthur had called him 'his Merlin' that had to mean something right? All he did know for certain was he just had sex with Arthur- his life long crush-who was now pressed behind him, cuddling him. So until the morning he was going to enjoy this and he burrowed as far into Arthurs chest as he could and fell to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: If your like Merlin and want to know what's going to happen in the morning review?**** I know it's bribary but..you love me;) xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks soo much for all the positive support well here you are number 4!**

**Warnings: MaleXMale, swearing, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

"What the fuck!" Arthur screamed pushing Merlin away and nearly sending him off the bed at the other side.

"What?" Merlin asked confused

"Why are we naked? And together?"

"Well...we...had sex" the dark haired boy said

"No, no, I'm straight!" he yelled and began pacing the floor "What the hell did you do to me?" Arthur asked grabing Merlins shoudlers hard enough to leave bruises.

"Nothing! I was dancing with someone and you didn't like it..so we came back and you wanted me" Merlin answered as quickly as he could becoming more and more frightened, his shoulders feeling like they're being crushed in Arthurs vice like hold.

"Your lying I'd never sleep with _you" _Arthur said sternly his words cutting Merlin like a knife in the heart.

"Well, you're the one who came onto me so explain that Mr. Oh-so-straight" Merlin challenged refusing to let himself get pushed around again. His bravery was short lived however when Arthur shoved him so hard he fell of the bed and his shoulder collided with the bed side table with a crack. As soon as Merlin hit the floor it dawned on Arthur what he'd done, "Merlin, I'm so sorry" he said approaching his friend who scurried away which made Arthur wince slgihtly.

"Stay away from me" he shouted getting to his feet and searching for his clothes ignoring the throbing of his shoulder and what he was almost one-hundred percent sure was blood running down his back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but this is to much to take in. Let me see your shoulder" but as Arthur was about to step forward Merlin dashed past him heading straight for the door.

"You think this is easy for me? I've loved you for years and last night you were so amazing. You were so sweet and caring, you made me feel loved but now I get your just heartless"

"I didn't mean to hurt you! But you have to promise me you wont tell anyone about last night. If people find out Vivan will never go out with me"

"You know what Arthur? Go fuck yourself" Merlin yelled running out the room and towards his and Lance's room. When he did get there Gwen was just coming out the bathroom.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" she asked as he burst into a flood of tears

"I'm fine..I'll..be fine" he slid down the door and placed his head in this palms sobbing uncontrolably.

"What the.." she trailed when she saw the mess on Merlins shoulder. "Who did this to you?" she asked and when she got no reply she turned to Lance. "Arthur was at the club last night, maybe he knows. I'll go-" but he was cut off by Merlin sceaming a protest.

"No Arthur! Please"

"Why? He's your-" the dark girl cut herself off realising what had happened "Did _he _do this?"

"It was an accident I just don't want him here" Gwen nodded and sent Lance to get something to clean Merlins back. When he returned Gwen had Merlin sat on the bed and explaining the events of the previous evening plus the mornings arguement.

"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him" she muttered dabbing the cut area with cotton wool.

"Don't please" he begged still crying, due to the pain on his shoulder and in his heart.

"Fine, I'll let Morgana do it" she smirked before putting cream on the wound and ordering him to sleep. Once she was one-hundred percent sure he was asleep she stormed out the room and across the hall to Leon and Arthurs dispite Lances protests. When the door was opened Leon was stood there, "Hello Gwen, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Leon, is Arthur in?" she smiled masking her anger very well.

"Sure he's just-" he was cut off by Gwen storming past, staright up to Arthur and slapping him staright on the cheek. The sound echoed through the room and what also sounded like down the hall.

"I take it you've seen Merlin?" he asked rubbing his jaw

"So your not even going to try and deny it?" she exclaimed in utter disbelief at his coolness.

"Is there any point? I feel terrible Gwen" he explained.

"So you should. Did you know his shoulder is cut? Or did you not care?" she spat placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course I cared, when I went to look at it then he stormed out" the blonde protested

"Of course he did, you asshole! Ok, can you explain something to me then, if you care _sooo _much? What kind of a person, has sex with their friend, who's in love with them by the way then yells at them, asks them not to tell anyone and throws them off a bed onto a table?" Gwen yelled and just as Arthur was about to reply a voice silenced him.

"What!" the arguing friends looked round to see Morgana stood in the door with her mouth agape and disgust written across her face "How could you do that to Merlin?"

"Like I've said it was a mistake, Leon help me here why would I beat the shit out of Will for hurting him then do it myself?"

"Maybe, you wanted to do it yourself" Gwen spat looking him up and down.

"Do you really think that of me?"

"No I don't and I may be your sister Arthur but if I see you near him again, you'll regret it" Morgana shouted turning on her heal towards Merlins room. Just as Gwen was about to follow Arthur grabbed her arm, "Please, let me say I'm sorry to him. I owe him that"

"Let. Me. Go" she gritted get even more angry

"Just, please. Let me explain fully" Arthur attempted again knowing he had nothing left to loose.

"Is this what you did to him? Used force to pressure him to doing something for you, is that how you got him to have sex with you?"

"No! Not at all, I thought we were friends, how could you think this of me?" he asked releasing his grip and stepping back, the reality of what he'd done actually sinking in.

"I didn't think you'd hurt Merlin like you have, I was wrong. Goodbye Arthur" Gwen finalised walking out the room and slamming the door very loudly behind her, leaving what seemed like a remorse ridden Arthur...

* * *

**A/N: Probley hate me for that but never fear it will get better...:) but you have to read on to find out xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow...your reviews were fabulous! They made me grin like an idiot! Soo here is chapter 5! Enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin..**

**Warnings: MaleXMale, Swearing, Mpreg, Asshole Arthur..**

* * *

**4 Weeks Later...**

Arthur had been shuned from most the group, he would only talk to Leon and that was only because they had to share a room otherwise everyone would ignore him.

"So, how's it going with Vivian and Arthur?" Merlin asked Leon as the two headed back from lunch.

"He says great but he's miserable, I can tell"

"Can't say I'm too sad about that" he muttered earning a chuckled from the taller man. When Merlin arrived back at his room he ran straight to the bathroom and brought up everything he just ate, he'd been doing this for a few days now, not being able to keep anything down. He splashed his face and went to his bed to lay down. Just as he was drifting off there was a knock at the door and when he opened it, there was Arthur stood there holding a law manual that belonged to Lance and Arthur had borrowed a long time ago. "Hi"

"Hey"

"Here is Lance's book"

"Yer" the dark haired boy whispered taking the book. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Merlin bit the bullet and asked "How are you and Vivian?"

"Good thanks and what about you and Gwaine?"

"It didn't work out"

"Sorry"

"Sure, you are. You never liked him" Merlin replied sarcasticlly.

"I know" he nodded with a smile before continuing "Look Merlin, I know we haven't spoke since then..but you have to know how sorry I am. About everything; the way I acted, the fact I hurt you and what I said"

"I know. You were confused and made a mistake, I get it"

"Can I come in?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure" Merlin nodded moving to the side letting his friend through. Arthur moved onto Merlins bed which was facing the TV and Merlin moved into the kitchen and prepared two cups of tea. He handed Arthur his and smiled before taking a seat next to him but with a safe distance between. "You remembered how I take it?" Arthur asked with a flattered and suprised laugh.

"Of course" Merlin chuckled and they sat in a semi-comfortable silence until Arthur broke it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" Merlin answered after taking a sip of his tea.

"Can I see your shoulder?" Merlin licked his lips and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his right shoulder to the blonde. It had healed a fair bit but there was still a huge bruise and a cut from the edge of the table.

"It must have been bad" Arthur observed ghosting his fingertips over the wound making Merlin shiver.

"It was" Merlin answered bluntly. The silence resumed. Merlin heard a shuffle behind him and the weight on the bed shift closer, just as he was about to turn and asked what he was doing he felt lips touch his cut. "What are you doing?" he asked turning to look at Arthur.

"I can't stop thinking about you.." he confessed meeting Merlins gaze.

"I think you should go" he whispered when Arthur lent forward.

"If that's what you want, I'll go"

"It's not what I want but it's what you should do" Merlin answered honestly tearing his gaze from Arthur lowering it to the ground. Arthur tilted Merlins chin so he could look back into the blue orbs that he couldn't stop dreaming of before leaning forward and capturing Merlins lips. There lips moved in sync, tongues met and danced as they explored each others mouth again. The passion was shooting off them like they were soul mates that had been kept apart and they needed each other so badly. "Do you want to do it again?" Arthur asked between kisses applying slight pressure on the other boy so he'd lay back.

"I don't know..I-" he was silenced by another breathtaking kiss

"I was a dick before but now I'm sober and I still want you" he assured and with these words Merlin moved one of Arthurs hands downwards as a sigh of trust. Arthur smiled playfully and began kissing Merlin again while unbluckling the skinny boys belt and just as he got the zipper down the door swung open revealing a stunned Morgana, Gwen and Lance. The blonde stood lightening quick and began trying to explain, "It's not..we weren't..I'm not gay"

Merlin heard his words and saw red he began hitting Arthur in the chest "Get out! Stay the hell away from me!"

"Merlin, I didn't mea-" he tried to reason while attempting to prevent Merlins attacks.

"Save it for someone who gives a fuck!" he screeched shoving him one last time before bolting into the bathroom. Arthur looked to the others and saw the anger filled expressions so just left without explanation. Morgana glanced at the others as she tapped gently on the door, "Merlin? He's gone" when she didn't recieve an answer she tried the handle and it was open, she gingerly stepped in to find him face in the toilet bowl wrenching. Morgana winced slightly before going over and rubbing his back. When he was done she manovered him so he was layed on the bed. She left early as she had a date with Leon and Lance had a catch up with some old friends so when it was just him and Gwen, Merlin decided there was something he had to tell her. "Gwen?" he whispered

"Merlin, you scared me I thought you were asleep" she smiled warmly placing her hand over her chest feeling the thud of her heart,

"No..there is something I have to tell you" he said sitting up making space for Gwen.

"Anything" Gwen said sitting next to her friend and began holding his hand.

"Well..ever since me and Arthur...slept together, I've felt different but today I thought something...I think I'm pregnant"

"Have you took a test?" she asked holding back the need to lecture Merlin on safe sex.

"Not yet" he confessed

"Well, I thought I was but I started yesterday so I have one if you want to use it?" she offered giving his hand a light squeeze. He nodded and she gave him the location of the test, he shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door. When he'd done he amerged holding it, he handed it to Gwen carefully and they just sat in the most nerve racking three minutes of Merlins young life.

"Times up.." Gwen said picking up the stick and glancing at it.

"Well?" Merlin asked picking his nails nervously.

"Two lines. Your pregnant" as soon as the words left her lips Merlin burst into tears. She went and put her hands around his shoulders, "It'll be ok, I promise"

"No..no it won't"

"You know you'll always have me, Lance, Leon and Morgana" she said seriously handing the test to her friend

"Not Morgana. I can't tell her" he protested sanpping his head up.

"Why?" Gwen asked confused.

"She's his sister. She'll obviously tell him, like if it was Elyan you'd tell him right?"

"Yes" she answered honestly looking at the floor.

"Can we just keep this between us, please?" he begged

"Of course, but Merlin you'll be at least a month and I know you probley don't want to think about it but what _are _you going to do?" she inquired cautiously nibbling her lip and the inside of her cheek.

"I can't keep it Gwen, not alone. I know your my friend but I don't know if I passed and I might need to redo my last year. Do you really think I could do that with a baby?"

"No, well you get your results in one week so then you can see if you passed then decide" Gwen suggested wanting her friend to be sure before deciding anything.

"That sounds good" he nodded before saying "But please don't tell Morgana, Lance by all means but please not her" he pleaded begining to cry

"Your secret is safe with me Merlin but I think before you do anything you should tell Arthur"

"I'll think about it" he nodded walking over to the kitchen and getting some left over pizza out the fridge. As he ate he couldn't help but think about what Arthur would say or what he would do, maybe he'd want it?

**1 Week Later...**

"Open it, Merlin!" Gwen and Morgana squaked

"Alright" he smiled tearing open the brown envelope and scanning his result card. Merlin and Gwen hadn't spoke about it since they found out, not just because Merlin didn't want to but because there was nothing to talk about til they knew Merlin results. Which was today.

"Well?" the girls asked eagerly

"I passed! I'm offically a fully qualified vet!" he beamed

"Congrats" his friends pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. After the celebrations and Morgana had left Gwen asked the killer question "What are you going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do"...

* * *

**A/N: So sorry to leave it there but..I gotta keep you hooked somehow..;) So next chapter is decision time.. xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hii everyone, so here is Merlins decision but is it his final one? Well read on and descover...:) **

**Warnings: MalexMale, swearing, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

"Are you sure Merlin? This is huge and not telling Arthur before doing this is something else" she said not entirely agreeing with her friends decition. Gwen thought when he knew he'd passed he would keep the child or at least that's what she'd hoped.

"I'm sure, I'll call the clinc later and make my appointment. I'm not going to tell Arthur so he can tell me how 'I've ruined his life' or 'I was an even bigger mistake'. This is my decition Gwen and I'd really like it if you come with me. I'd hate to do something like this by myself" he asked with a hint of doubt to his tone.

"Of course I'll come" she sighed like it was obvious.

"Thank you" he said turning to the cupboards "What do you want to eat? I can cook something for me, you and Lance"

"No!" she shouted startling her friend

"Gwen, what the fuck? Calm down and what do you mean 'no'?" Merlin asked baffled

"I mean no you can't dodge anymore! I understand you didn't want to talk about it before because there was a lot of uncertainty but now you know you've passed and made a decision, talk about it. Talk to me" Gwen pleaded trying to get her friend to see sense.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" he asked angrily throwing his arms in the air

"What do _you _want to do about it? Take Arthur out the equation, what would you do then?"

"I'd keep it. I want to keep it, but I can't" Merlin shouted honestly the tears begining to escape his eyes.

"Why?" she asked with relief at finally getting some honesty.

"Because..yes I have the qualificaions but who's going to employ someone who needs to go on maternity leave soon? Plus, it's because of this detail I don't have money to buy baby things with"

"I'd help you, Lance would, your mother and you know Morgana and Leon would but you've pushed them away" Gwen pointed out

"I don't want to take money from my friends or my mother and you know why I can't tell them!" he protested

"You can pay us back! They would never go against your wishes" she said angrily at his assumption.

"How do you know? You even said if it was your brother you'd tell him, how is this different?"

"Morgana isn't speaking to him _still _since he hurt you! Soo why would she do this?" she asked getting angry at her friend.

"Fine! Why don't you invite them, we'll late for Lance, then we can eat dinner together and we'll tell them about it?" he asked sarcasticlly.

"I didn't mean that, Merlin. But you should tell them in your own time"

"I'm going to lay down" he said calmly. Gwen realising what he was getting at she left the room and went to find Lance. He slumped down on his bed and began to sob. '_Why are you getting rid of it then? If you care about it so much or are you that pathetic not to ask for a little bit of help from some friends? You know Morgana wouldn't say anything! You just don't want to tell her your aborting her neice or nephew!' _he cried and cried until he'd got a headache. Merlin rolled onto his back and gently placed his hand onto his stomache then began to rub it. "You didn't ask for this, to be here. It's because your dad is a selfish son of a bitch and it's so hard to do this but I can't have you. It's not because I don't want to but because he'll eventually find out and the thought of him rejecting you is just hard. I'm sorry" he whispered reaching for his phone and dialling the number.

_"Hello, Apple Tree Clinic. How can I help you?"_ a female receptionist asked sounding too happy for someone who worked at an abortion clinic..

"Yes..uh, hello. My name is Merlin Emrys and I'd like to book an..uh..well..you know"

_"Okay sir, we have one for next wednesday at 12 pm. Is that ok?"_

"That will be fine" he said fighting back the erge to continue crying.

_"Could you tell me roughly how far along you are?" _

"About five weeks but six weeks by the time I have the appointment" he answered never forgeting the exact date he and Arthur slept together.

_"Okay, so well in date. Is this your first time?" _she asked quietly

"Yes" he answered

_"Do you know what will happen?"_

"No" Merlin said letting the tears free again.

_"Well, you'll come in and talk to one of the doctors then she'll examine you and if you still want to go through with it you'll take it from there" _

"Thank you"

_"Okay, bye bye" _As soon as Merlin put the phone down he heard a knock at the door. He could tell my the way the person knocked it was Lance, Gwen probely convinced him to come and attempt a heart to heart. "Merlin?" his friend asked opening the door and just peeping his head around to see if his friend was awake.

"Yes?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to talk" Lance said moving into the room and sitting beside Merlin.

"What you mean is Gwen asked you or threatened you to come and talk to me" Merlin chuckled and Lance nodded.

"Pretty much. So while I'm here anything you want to say?"

"Just tell Gwen I already booked the appointment so she can let it go now and I've made my final desicion. This is what is best for everyone" he said trying to partly convince himself as much as Lance.

"Okay if your sure I trust you've done what you believe is best" Lance nodded getting up to leave.

When Lance left his and Merlins room and went to Gwens, he was met by a her pacing, "Well?"

"He's already made the appointment" Lance informed shaking his head.

"Why? I don't understand him"

"I'm confused to why your so upset about all this"

"Because he needs something good right now and this baby just seems to be a blessing in disguise. It's come just at the right time, when he's at his lowest and he wants it he told me he's just scared and to proud to ask for help" she informed her fiancee.

"All we can do is hope after his consult at the clinic he changes his mind and see's sense" he said to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I want one" she said after a moments silence

"A baby?"

"Yes" she answered simply burying her head in his chest.

"Well..I want one too but I think we should wait until we finish our finals which isn't for another month"

"Okay" she smiled as they shared a loving kiss...

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, did you enjoy? xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi so here is the longest chapter so far! I'm so proud of myself but enough about me here you go! :)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg and abortion themes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

"Gwen, I'm going to be late for my appointment" he huffed standing at the door as she rumaged for her keys.

"I'm trying to find the keys so we can get there" Over the past week Gwen and Lance had tried so hard to convince Merlin he was making a mistake but the stubborn boy wouldn't budge. They tried bribary and even blackmail but he was adament he couldn't keep the baby and today was the day of his appointment and Gwen was feeling very low, she had over a week to stop her friend and she couldn't. Gwen had agreed to go but she was only doing this because she felt obigated to as he is her best friend and she should be supportive.

"Found 'em" she smiled fakely placing them in her pocket following her friend to her fiat.

"You seen Morgana recently?" Merlin asked as they got into the car.

"Yes actually, we went for coffee yesterday" she smiled putting her seat belt on.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes fine, her and Leon miss you though" Gwen informed hoping to guilt trip her friend into calling them.

"Well I miss them too, I'll call them in a few days and we can all go out for dinner or something" Merlin answered looking out the window.

"What it's ok to talk to them because you wont be pregnant anymore?"Gwen asked snidely

"Yes, then I don't have to worry about them telling anyone" Merlin snapped back.

"That sounds good, where we going?" she sighed quickly changing the topic.

"Don't know maybe to that pub we love so much?"

"That'd be great, Kilgharrahs it is!" she beamed before they reasumed a semi-comfortable silence. Gwen was staring at the road with so much anger, not with Merlin personally but his desicion. She hated the thought of abortions, after all the baby had a heartbeat after a week and he was _six _weeks along. She kept sneeking glances at her friend out the corner of her eye to try and catch his with a doubtful facial expression. If she did maybe she could push further but much to her dismay the look never came and they were nearing closer and closer to the clinic. When they were stopped at the traffic lights that were quite literally round the corner from it she had to try one last time, "I'm sorry but I have to say this, your baby has a heartbeat and when you go in there and take that tablet that tiny heart will stop. Do you realise this?" she asked turning to him.

"I know" he said still gazing out the window and not shocked by his friends outburst. Actually he was expecting it before they go in the car. he was suprised she contained her upset this whole time.

"And it doesn't bother you?" she said begining to cry tears of anger.

"Of course it does!" he yelled turning to face her.

"Right this makes complete sense" she sighed wiping the tears from her eyes and continued driving when the lights turned green. Merlin didn't respond to her comment. When they did pull up Merlin wordlessly got out the car, he and Gwen had agreed she'd drive him but wait in the car. His heart sped up as he walked up the three stairs to the enterance of the clinic, he walked up to the reception and gave the pretty girl his name. She nodded and he took a seat silently. Around him there was a teenage girl and a teenage boy and like him they were all alone. Merlin kept twidling his thumbs and looking at the clock, the nerves he hadn't been feeling were suddenly on top of him. The reality of everything finally setting in, he even began to sweat. "Merlin Emrys" he heard a woman call. Shakily he stood up and walked over to were she'd called from and went into the room. It was exactly like a doctors surgery it smelt like bleach and was all white, "Take a seat, Mr. Emrys and there are a few questions I need to ask before we an proceed if that's ok?" the blonde doctor asked taking her own seat as he gingerly took his.

"That's fine" he said in a tone that could barely be classed as whisper.

"Okay. How certain are you of your conception date?" she asked looking down at the notes she had in her lap which Merlin pressumed was the information he'd given the girl over the phone just over a week back.

"One hundred percent" he nodded still looking at the floor.

"Right and have you coonsidered every single option?"

"Yes" he lied begining to twiddle his thumbs again.

"And the other father, is he not on the scene anymore?" she inquired jotting down some extra bits.

"No, he never really was" Merlin sighed biting his tongue to stop the tears from falling.

"That's all the questions I have. Now can you lay onto the bed for me?" she asked standing and walking over to the examination bench. He stood up his legs wobbling, threatening to give way beneath him. Slowly and carefully he sat on the bench before swinging his legs up so he was laid completely on the bed. "Can you please lift your shirt up so I can see you stomach?" she asked pulling over the ultrasound machine. He didn't verbally respond he just did as she asked before dropping his hands to the side of his body.

"This'll be quite cold" she informed before squeezing the gel onto his tummy. When he heard the machine turn on he closed his eyes so he couldn't see it, he squeezed them as tight as he could and a tiny tear escaped. The need to look was growing greater and greater so he resorted to clenching his hands into fists. Just as he was about to give in she clicked it off and removed the tool from his stomache before wiping away the gel.

"You were very good with your dates" the doctor smiled as she returned to her seat urging Merlin to follow.

"Well, if your completely sure about this, I will tell you how we'd usually proceed"

"I don't know what to do" Merlin replied honestly begining to sob.

"Is there anyone I can call for you? It's usually good to have someone come with you"

"My friend is in the car waiting for me. She didn't want to come in, she doesn't want me to do this" he cired.

"I can see your really don't want this" she said taking hold of his hand and giving it a reasuring rub.

"But I have to. There is not way I can take care of it alone"

"What about your friend, who came with you today?" the brown haired doctor asked not wanting the boy infront of her to do something he would later regret.

"She offered help but I can't ask that of her"

"Your not asking. She's offering"

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time" Merlin said wiping his tears

"I'm glad you didn't do this, I could see you wanting to look when I was scanning your belly. I have a feeling your going to be an amazing father" she smiled warmly. Merlin stood and gave the doctor a hug before whispering thank you in her ear. He left with no feelings of regret or dred but of happiness and glee. When he got to the car, he could see Gwen had been crying and he felt slightly guilty for putting her through all this instead of listening to her from the very begining. Merlin opened the car door, climbed in and put his seat belt on.

"When is your next appointment?" Gwen asked as if she didn't want to know as she put the keys in the ignition and woke up the car.

"I don't have one"

"What? I thought you we in there for a while but-"

"I didn't do it" he whispered cutting the girl off mid sentence.

"What?" Gwen gasped not sure she heard him properly.

"I could do it, it's my baby and I'm keeping it" he smiled meeting his friends equally pleased face for the first time since he got in the car.

"Oh god I'm so happy" she beamed wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to a loving embrace. She pulled back ever so slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you ever want to talk about it or anything you know where I am" Gwen informed him happily pulling away from the hug and reversing out the car parking space.

"If you wanted to go for coffee and talk about it now, that would be ok"

"Of course" They drove in a comfortable silence all the way into town where their favourite coffee shop was. Arriving at the coffee shop they did their usual routine, Gwen ordered their usual drinks while Merlin went to there booth in the corner by the window.

"There we are" she smiled placing to beverage infront of him and taking her own seat.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You and Lance offered to help and if your still offering I'll except it but after the baby is born and I have a job I'll pay back ever penny"

"Alright" she nodded with a serious expression urging her friend to continue.

"And as for Leon, Morgana and Arthur. I still want to go out with Leon and Morgana but I never want Arthur to know" he insisted making the last part very clear.

"Okay, so are we calling them tonight?" she asked

"Yes but I don't want them to know..yet"

"How are you going to keep this from them?" Gwen asked cocking her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm not sure but I'll find away" he said sipping his warm drink.

"Well I'll help in anyway I can, we'll have to book a doctors appointment tomorrow and then there is what you can and can't do while your pregnant"

"I think your going to have more fun with this than me" he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Oh you have no idea how much I actually am going to love doing all this" she giggled back. They finished their drinks discussing little thing and making general small talk. When they left and headed for home Gwen knew how happy Lance was going to be. He didn't want Merlin to get rid of it either because he loved babies, Lance had a niece and two nephews who he adored and Merlin was like a brother to him so he would be gaining another in some respect. They chatted and giggled as they walked up the stairs and when they opened the door Lance was sat watching repeats of 'the apprentice'. He was rather angry because he knew what Merlin had left to do and he just heard them giggling on the way up the stairs.

"Lance? Merlin has something to tell you" Gwen said happily and Lance just turned to look at Merlin as a sign to continue.

"I didn't do it, I'm keeping my baby" the big eared boy smiled. Lance just sat there in silence for a moment before going over and hugging his friend. "I'm glad, you'll be a great dad"

"Thank you"

"I'll put the kettle on" Gwen said heading into the kitchen.

"You know we still want to help in anyway we can" Lance smiled patting Merlin on the back.

"I know, thank you. She's already taken over" Merlin whispered with a chuckle

"It'll get worse the closer you get" Lance assured

"I'm just going to call Leon and Morgana"

"She convinced you?"

"No, I want to" he smiled walking into the bathroom and pulling out his mobile. He searched for his friends number and dialled it. She answered after three rings, _"Hello? Merlin?"_

"Hi, Morgana. How are you?"

_"I'm good. We've missed you"_

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll explain..eventually but we were wondering if you and Leon fancied going to dinner at Kilgharrahs tomorrow night?" he asked in a happy tone.

_"Yes! That would be amazing, we need a catch up" _she answered her tone full of delight

"Great, can you make the reservation? Your name does wonders"

_"Of course. I still haven't spoke to him...you know. I love you more"_

"I love you too and I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you"

_"It's fine, you can make it up to me by telling me why tomorrow and I'll buy dinner but you have to buy coffee the day after?" _she said cheekily and Merlin could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"You drive a hard bargin, Miss. Pendragon"

_"You love me for it" _

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow"

_"I'll text you the time" _Morgana said before hanging up. Merlin smirked at his phone before he went back into the bedroom/living room/kitchen. "So? What'd she say?" Gwen asked looking away from the TV.

"She said yes, she's going to make a reservation and text me the time" Merlin smiled as he sat on Lances bed and sofa in one next to his friends. As they began getting into the televison Merlins phone buzzed. It was form Morgana. "She says seven" he said before turning his attention back to the 42" screen. "You seem more chipper" Lance observed his friend.

"I am and I have a strange feeling everything is going to work out great" Merlin beamed placing his hand onto his tummy and begining to rub it lovingly...

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how abortions work so if I got anything wrong, I'm sorry. But what'd you all think? xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So thanks for all the amazing reviews they inspire me so so much! So here is your prezzie!:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own or profit nothing..:(**

* * *

The next day was pretty borning until they had to meet the others at Kilgharrahs, "Shit Merlin" Lance exclaimed while they were in the car.

"What?"

"We always have that bottle of wine, how are you going to explain our lack of drinking?" the brown haired male asked.

"I.I..I'll say I've been unwell and the tablets I'm on, I can't mix with alcohol" he said with a pleased smile.

"Also that could explain why you haven't been talking to them" Gwen supplied giving her friend a nod.

"I just don't like keeping secrets from my friends"

"It's not for long, right Merlin?" Gwen answered switch her gaze between her boyfriend and best friend.

"Not for long" he smiled as they pulled into the car park. Merlin spotted Leons car straight away, it gave him a mixture of excitement and dred. He could never keep things from Morgana it was like whenever she was around he became completely transparent. Gwen sensed his nerves and gave his hand a quick squeeze as they went through the door and found th other two stood waiting. "Merlin" Morgana smiled pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's been two weeks! If you ever do that again I will hunt you" she said with a deadly serious expression.

"Ok, I'm sorry" he giggled at her anger. The two separated as they walked to their table, it was a round one which seated just the right amount. Leon was sat between Morgana and Lance-Morgana on the left. Merlin was sat next to her and Gwen which left Lance in the centre of Gwen and Leon. They ordered there usual meals but when the drinks order came about Merlin explained about his medication which Leon seemed to buy but Morgana threw him a suspicious glance. "So Merlin, what have you been getting up to beside feeling unwell?" the pale woman inquired making conversation with him as the others we all enthralled by Leons new job. "Just that and searching for a job"

"I'm very happy for you, your lucky you don't have to redo your last year" she sighed with an eye roll.

"But at the end of it your going to make a wonderful nurse, just like Gwen will" he reassured her.

"I suppose in away with us both failing we're still together"

"Exactly and isn't Leon and Lances final law exam coming up soon?" he asked

"Yes, I'll soon be engaged to a lawyer" she beamed with a wide white smile. Merlin couldn't help but think '_Soon my baby will have a lawyer as a father_' "Merlin?"

"Yes?" he asked shaking himself out of his trance.

"I said dinner is here"

"Sorry" he smiled as the waiter placed his salmon infront of him. As soon as the smell hit his nostrils he felt like he needed to be sick and a moment after he was dashing to the toilet. Lance and Gwen shared a knowing look before the went after him leaving a slightly dumbfounded Leon and Morgana. "What was that about?" he asked his fiancee.

"I have no idea but something is wrong with Merlin and tomorrow I'm going to find out what" she whispered the last part as she began eating her gammon...

"Merlin?" Lance asked entering the mens toilet.

"Yes?" he answered from the end stall.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Give me a minute" he muttered between hurls. Eventually Merlin did emerge but he looked rather pale, "I can see your someone who pregnancy just doesn't agree with" the older man chuckled.

"Great" he sighed splashing his face with cold water. After reassuring his friends he was fine they returned to their party and ate their meals. "Well, I hate to cut this short but Merlin should get home" Gwen said after they'd finished off the bottle of echo falls red that was in the centre of the table. "Of course, we understand but are me and you still on for coffee tomorrow Gwen?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there at 12?"

"Great" she smiled hugging her friend before they went their separate ways. Gwen sat in the bad with Merlin the way back to the dorm, his head resting on her shoulder as she held his hand. When Merlin was laid in bed Gwen returned to her room giving Lance orders to call her if Merlin go sick in the night. "Merlin?" Lance whispered from their kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like some tea?"

"You sound like " Merlin chukled sitting up and nodding his head.

"That makes you grandad" he laughed turning and flicking the kettles switch.

"No, I'm more of a Rory" the pregnant boy contridicted. Lance made the tea and handed it to Merlin before sitting across from him on the edge of his own bed. "You got your appointment tomorrow, right?"

"Yer" Merlin confirmed from behind his mug.

"Good, maybe you can get something to help with the sickness" he suggested.

"I'll ask. Lance, I'm so frightened"

"About what?"

"Everything" he confessed.

"I think that's normal but when you get your scan picture and hear the heartbeat you'll just know everything is going to be fantastic"

"I hope your right" he sighed finishing of his drink before putting the cup on the side and curling up into a ball.

The next morning Merlin woke up and just laid there, he had his appointment at 1 so until then he had nothing to do except rest. Which he loved. Whereas on the other side of campus Gwen was getting ready to grab some coffee with Morgana, they got coffee at least twice a week. They've done this ever since they started university it was their tradition, kind of like christmas. She checked herself in the mirror quickly before heading to the car park and heading off. Morgana was already there-as usual- she loved to get there early and get a certain table. If she could she'd reserve it or write her name on it, it was just near the window but there was just something about it. "Hi" Gwen greeted brightly sitting across from her friend.

"Hey, how's Merlin?" Morgana asked face full with concern as she pushed her friends usual bervage towards her.

"Thanks. He's much better, has a doctors appointment today" she informed shrugging her coat off her shoulders.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Morgana asked taking a sip from her cup.

"No but I'm sure he'll be fine. You been studying for your finals?" Gwen smiled trying to slide off the subject as subtly as she could.

"You a terrible liar Gwen"

"I don't know what you mean" she asked her face flushing even more as she attempted the dumb act.

"Why don't you save us both the time, cut the bullshit and tell me what's _really_ wrong with Merlin?" Morgana smiled evilly...

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the cliff hanger..:( The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update..:) Plue I'll throw in some virtual hugs and cookies!:) xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Almost at the 60 marks! Keep 'em coming..**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin..:(**

* * *

"I..um..like I said I don't know" Gwen shifted knowing she was prolonging the inevitable. Morgana would eventually get it out of her, she could be very persuasive when she needed to be.

"Gwen, I thought we were friends. Yet your lying to me" she protested with a look of anger mixed with upset.

"I am your friend" Gwen said in an offended tone.

"Then tell me" Morgana shot back. Her and Gwen had been friends for years she couldn't believe she was keeping secrets from her especially involving Merlin! Morgana thought of Merlin as a brother and he didn't trust her which upset her the most.

"I can't..Merlin made me promise" she sighed looking at her feet.

"I adore that boy, there's nothing I would do for him"

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell Arthur which is Merlins worse fear"

"Of course, why would I tell that prick?" Morgana asked looking slightly taken aback by her friend thinking that. Gwen took a breath before she said in a low tone, "He's pregnant"

"Pregnant? But what's that got to do with Arthur?" she asked not quite grasping what had been said. After a minute or two of silence the penny dropped, "It's Arthur's isn't it?"

"Yes" Gwen nodded meeting her friends look.

"Oh..where is Merlin today? Please tell me he's not getting rid of it?" she begged.

"No he went a few days ago but he couldn't do it. Today is his first doctors appointment" Gwen informed her friends.

"Okay. I'm confused though, why didn't he want me to know?" Morgana asked trying to grasp what had been happening to her friend over the past few weeks.

"He was scared you would tell Arthur. He doesn't want him to know. Ever" the coloured girl said.

"I would never do that if he didn't want me too!" she exclaimed feeling very upset at her friends distrust.

"I said that but he said he didn't want to risk it"

"Can I come home with you and see him?" Morgana asked tentatively.

"I can't promise he'll be happy but of course, I'm glad I have another girl to baby gossip about" she beamed at her friend.

"He will. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt" Morgana grinned excitedly. "I can't believe it! I never thought Arthur would have children but now...it's going to be amazing. I'm going to spoil it rotton" she smiled before asking "What time is his appointment?"

"About 1, but he should be home around 2ish" Gwen nodded thinking of how happy her friend was at the thought of helping Merlin.

"Well, it's almost one now so if we do a bit of shopping before heading back we should be about right" Morgana smiled collecting her things and heading for the door. Gwen scurried to catch up with Morgana, "Your very happy about this"

"Of course I am" she replied as she linked her arm in her friends before dragging her into the nearest shop..

* * *

"Merlin Emrys?" the nurse shouted from the doctors room. He stood up and headed in, feeling a mixture of nervous and excited. "Hello, would you like to lay on the bed?" the lady doctor smiled as she picked up what seemed to be a chart. He did as she asked him to, getting as comfortable as possible before she slid her chair over and sat beside him.

"Soo, can you just lift up your shirt so we can get going" she smiled as she pulled over the machine. Once he'd exposed his stomach and she squirted on the gel she began scanning it. The doctor smiled warmly before showing Merlin where his baby was on the screen, it was no bigger than a peanut.

"Is this one your first?" she inquired.

"Yes" he answered smiling like an idiot at the monitor.

"Everything is going fine, there's a heartbeat and it's looking good"

"Thank you"

"It's my job. Your midwife will pop round to yours in three days and then monthly up till your 6 months. From then till your 8 months it will be fortnightly and from 8 months plus it will be weekly checks. She will be delivering the baby and will check every in every so often after it's born"

"Thank you so much" he smiled as she rubbed off the gel and Merlin hopped off the bed. She handed him two photos and a card with his next appointment on. The whole bus ride back to his dorm he was so happy, he couldn't stop looking at the pictures and grinning. Turns out Lance was right from now on he would be fine, he just knew it.

"Gwen, look what I have" he beamed walking into her room. He stopped when he caught sight of Morgana, "Oh..hi" Merlin smiled.

"Hello, Merlin" she answered. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Morgana broke it. "I'm just going to ask, did you get your sonagram photo?"

Merlins eyes widen to a comical degree as he looked between the two women, "You told her?" he asked Gwen his voice filled with betrayal.

"I..I-"

"Don't blame Gwen I made her tell me, I don't understand why you didn't trust me enough not to tell Arthur. I'd never do that to you" she assured going over and pulling him into a hug which he happilyy reciprocated. "I'm so sorry Morgana"

"It's fine" she smiled pulling out of the hug to make eye contact. "You could make it up to me by showing me the picture" she asked wickedly.

"Of course" he smirked pulling them out and handing one to each girl. They grabbed them with gentle haste and stared at them for a long moment before make 'aww' noises and glancing at each other.

"Do you mind if I keep one?" Morgana asked

"No, I don't need two" he smiled.

"Ahh, we're going to be related" she beamed going to hug him again after putting the sonagram in her bag. For a while they sat, talked and cooed about babies-well Merlins baby. When they finally stopped all the questions Merlin was utterly worn out, he knew that Gwen would be excited but this was ridiculous. Just as they all sat down and began to watch 'being human' Morgana phone rang. It was Arthur. "Hello? Arthur?"

_"Morgana! Where are you? I've been to yours I need some advice"_

"What? Why?"

_"Vivian thinks she's pregnant" _Morganas eyes widened and she glanced at Merlin who was next to her and who'd obviously heard.

"Well your should be more careful, what exactly do you want me to do?" she asked getting quite angry.

_"I can't be a dad, that I'm not that guy" _he said in a desparate tone.

"What are you being fucking serious?" she yelled standing and begining to pace.

_"Yes I'm being serious! I don't want to ever be a fucking dad" _Arthur yelled down the phone so loudly Merlin and Gwen heard. Morgana just went silent and looked straight at Merlin who had eyes brimming with tears.

"Your an asshole! This isn't about _you_! Poor Arthur just the thought of responsibility send you running for cover! Why don't you think of Vivian instead you selfish moron, she's the one who's putting her life on hold because _you _were to horny to think of using a condom! Argh! I hate what you've become" she snarled hanging up on her brother before wrapping her arm around Merlins shoulders. "It's ok, sshh. He's a dick"

"I know but I wish he was my dick" he confessed sobbing into her shirt.

"Oh Merlin, you still love him don't you?" Gwen sighed rubbing Merlins back in a soothing gesture.

"Yes, now more than ever. We're having a baby together, I know he doesn't know but it's still happening" he cried.

"Do you want him to know?" Morgana asked cautiously not wanting to upset him.

"Yes, I want to tell him and him to be happy and tell me he loves me but it'll never happen"

"It's ok Merlin, you've got me and Gwen and you'll always have us" she reassured him pulling him into an even tighter embrace. "I know" he nodded pulling away.

"I'm going to go to my dorm now, I'll see you both later" Merlin said before leaving. As soon as his footsteps disappeared down the corridor the two girls turned to each other and sighed.

"I love him so much and seeing him like this is just...hard" Gwen said.

"I know and Arthur is just a twat but Merlin's right. It doesn't matter that he doesn't know about it the fact is Arthur will be a father but whether he can be a dad is a whole other matter" Morgana added with a tired sigh. Eventually she left and headed to hers and Leons apartment, she asked Merlin if she could tell him and he didn't have any prolems with it.

"I'm home" she shouted as she placed her keys in the bowl near the door.

"Leon?" Morgana asked when she heard the sound of two men talking from the kitchen. To her shock there in her kitchen was he fiance and brother talking over a beer, "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Vivian had a little row after she found out she wasn't pregnant" Arthur explained simply.

"I thought that was a good thing?" she asked still confused to why he was in her flat.

"I thought so too. Apparently not, so she kicked me out and I was hoping I could stay here for a few days?"

"Nope, now get out" she snapped heading to the fridge and pulling out a water.

"Morgana can I talk to you for a second?" Leon asked pulling his fiancee into the living room.

"Why are you being like this? He's your brother and family is important" he said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to Merlin"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He's pregnant with Arthurs baby" she whispered in a way Leon could barely hear.

"That's what's been wrong with him?"

"Yes and Arthur said he doesn't want to be a dad it upset him. Why do I have to be family to him when he wouldn't do the same for his own child?"

"He said that? To Merlin?" Leon gasped

"No, he said it to me about Vivian over the phone and Merlin over heard. Merlin doesn't want to tell him" she sighed looking over her shoulder to see if her brother was listening.

"Well then he doesn't reall have a say in whether he's involved with Merlins baby then" Leon pointed out.

"Fine he can stay but _only _a few days. If not I'll kick him out with you" she smiled before heading back to talk to Arthur.

"You can stay on the couch for a few days but what ever you eat you replace and don't bring your relationship dramas back here or your gone. Got it?" she asked sharply.

"Yes" he gulped not entirely certain what he'd done to upset her so much.

"Why are you so angry with me?" the blonde asked as she reached the door.

"If only you knew" Morgana whispered walking out and into her room...

* * *

**A/N: So can you make me a very happy girl and review? Pwease...*cute puppy eyes* xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy..;)**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Swearing, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

**2 and a half months later...**

Merlin had started to show and was very happy. It appeared he'd started to get over Arthur which was great! Also he'd started hanging around with his friends more often, especially Morgana and Gwen. Arthur had left Morganas and went back to Vivian after a week, Leon and Morgana made an agreement not to tell Merlin about where Arthur had been staying. They all went to Kilgharrahs once a month and luckily never bumped into Arthur. "So don't forget to be at the pub at 7" Leon reminded as his fiancee left to go meet her friends for another shopping day.

"I won't" she sighed giving him a kiss as she climbed into her car. She drove there very happily, she read in many of her baby books that the babys first movement should occur soon then after that there was the kicking. Morgana loved it when she felt babies kick, she'd felt it a few times when her friend Morgause had had her baby but she'd loved it.

"Hi" Morgana smiled approaching her other friends.

"Hey" they replied in unison.

"So where do we need to go today?"

"I need to go to the maternity part of any clothes shops, my trousers and shirts no longer fit" Merlin said with a smile that could light a forest.

"Aww! My nephew is growing well" Morgana cooed looking at her friends growing bump.

"You don't know it's a boy" Gwen sighed. Ever since Merlin had began to show she'd been adament it was a little boy, she had just claimed it was a sneeky feeling.

"Yes I do. An aunt always knows" she grinned.

"You know more than me then" Merlin sighed rubbing his belly. She just smiled before she headed for a shop. Once inside she dragged Merlin to the maternity section like there was no tomorrow, she pulled random shirts off the rails and handed the to Merlin.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling your more excited about all this than me" he chuckled as he watched Gwen join in. When he'd finished chuckling they both stopped, glanced at each other, turned to him and said in unison "We are" Then they continued raiding the shelfs. The three friends spent the best part of two hourse shopping for maternity clothes but eventually they left. By order of Merlin. They'd bought three pairs of jeans and four tops, one shirts had a picture of Stewie Griffin on and the line underneath said 'Creating my own Stewie' but the others were just plain black. "We've got three hourse til we need to meet the other guys, so what do we need to do?"

"Nope" Gwen responded shaking her head.

"Okay, so we can go drop this stuff of at home, get ready then meet at mine?" Gwen shrugged looking between the other two, who were nodding in agreement.

"Alright then" Morgana smiled before saying goodbye to them and heading for her car in one direction while the other two went in the opposite.

Merlin got into his room and flopped onto the bed, he was exhausted. Clearly shopping with the girls was not something to be done lightly. So he had a shower after putting all his new clothes in his wardrobe, when he'd done he put on one of his new-black-shirts and jeans. As he pottered into the main room his phone rang but he couldn't be bothered to get it so he just put the kettle on waiting for the machine to take it. 'Hey, it's Merlin and Lance. Leave a messge' he always chuckled at there greeting, they'd had a lot of suger when they recorded it.

_"Hey, Lance it's Arthur..um...I know we haven't spoke in a while but I miss you. *chuckle* Anyway so I was hoping we could all get together one day and go for a drink, obviously not Merlin that would be awkward as fuck but maybe we could get Leon to come, so give me a call if you're up for it"_

Merlin listened to the message a four times and when he started it the fifth time he felt a flutter in his stomach, "Wow" he gasped placing his hand over his bump.

"You like his voice?" Just as he was about to play it again there was a knock at his door. It was Gwen. "Hello Merlin, you look very handsome in your new clothes" she smiled but stopped when she noticed his neutral expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly becoming serious.

"It moved"

"What? The baby?" she beamed pushing her way in but recieving no arguement.

"Yes" Merlin grinned.

"What was it like?"

"Magic" he smiled before realising why it moved.

"Gwen, it moved when it heard this" he sighed pressing the botton and replaying the message for his friend. When it finished Gwen just stared at the machine "The god damn nerve saying those things! He knows there is a 50/50 shot you'd hear it and he just dismisses you in it!"

"Your missing the point, the baby moved when it heard his voice"

"It's a coinsidence. It has to be" she insisted.

"But what if it's not? Doctors say babies can recognise parents voices for inside the womb"

"I doubt it maybe it was just uncomfortable" she sighed as the door opened and Lance came in.

"Hello...what's wrong?"

"Listen to this" Gwen said with anger consuming her voice as she pressed the reply button with slightly more force than necessary. Merlin watched Lance's expression turn to one of rage as the message repeated the part about 'not Merlin'. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I know, that's what I said" Gwen said placing her hand on her hips like she does when she gets angry. "Please both of you just forget about it" the pregnant boy sighed.

"Sorry Merlin" they said at the same time. The whole way to the Kilgarrah's, no one said a word about the voicemail but Merlin knew they would tell the other two as soon as they arrived. Giving Morgana a hug Gwen began whispering something to her and judging by the black haired womans expression Merlin bet he could guess what. After begin seated how they usually do Morgana turned to him and said, "Gwen told me and just ignore him"

"I did it's fine" Merlin assured.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Shoot" he said taking a sip of his coke.

"Feel free to say no but I was wondering, would you mind if I came to your next appointment?"

"No, of course not. I'd like the company" he smiled as she took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze. The table resumed a silence as everyone skimmed the menu until an unwelcome voice broke it, "Well, well didn't expect to see you guys here" Arthur said as he saunted over to their table with Vivian in tow. Merlins face heated as he tucked himself further under the table to conceal his quite noticable baby bump. Morgana sensed his fear and took hold of his hand under the table, "What do you want Arthur?" Leon asked realising no one else was going to talk to him.

"I just came to see my friends" he smirked.

"We aren't your friends" Lance said finally acknowledging his presance by looking up from the menu.

"I made a mistake once and now I'm the bad guy"

"Mistake? He was your friend" Gwen protested not looking at Merlin who she was sure had started crying.

"Vivan go wait at the bar" Arthur said turning to his girlfriend who was surveying what was happening.

"Why? Haven't you told her what you did?" Lance inquired the question aimed at Arthur but he looked at Vivan.

"Arthur? What are they talking about?" she asked he curiousity getting the better of her.

"Nothing, for you to worry about" he said handing her the car keys and telling her to wait for him in the car as they would not be staying. She just looked confused but she did as he said.

"Arthur, maybe you should leave" Morgana said still holding on to the now sobbing boys hand.

"No, I want to know why none of you will forgive me? I mean Merlin was more than happy to" he asked angrily.

"I can't do this" Merlin sobbed grabbing his bag and running out the pub with both girls following after throwing the blonde murderous glances. Lance and Leon got up and left without a word to him, Arthur just stood for a moment his mouth slightly agape.

"He's pregnant" he breathed not sure what to do but he was sure they'd go back to Morgana's so he'd go there. He shook himself out of his shocked trance and headed to his car, he'd take Vivian home then head to his sisters...

* * *

**A/N: Soo he now knows, so all you Merthur lovers (me included) there will be some moments! There will be 15 chapters so 5 left..:) xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy...**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

"Maybe, he didn't see" Gwen said not believing herself. She knew as well as Morgana Arthur had seen, anyone of them could read it all over his face.

"I..it's fine...he shoud have k..known a long time ago but I didn't have the nerve" He stuttered out between cries.

"So, how'd he take it?" Morgana asked looking up to Leon who still lingered in the doorway. He didn't verbally answer he just motioned towards the kitchen. She gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek before going after him, "Was it bad?" Just as Leon was about to respond a knock at the door cut him off. "I'll get it" she sighed. When she did pull it open her eyes went wide with shock as Arthur stood at her door. Morgana stepped out of the door and closed it before grabbing Arthur by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him furthur down the corridor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper-shouting tone.

"I'm here to see Merlin" he answered in a similar tone.

"Like hell" Morgana laughed humourlessly.

"You can't stop me" Arthur said with a cocky tone before turning on his heel to face the way he and his sister had come from.

"Please Arthur don't" she begged before continued, "If you want to be there fine, but let me-" she was cut off by Arthur throwing his head back in laughter.

"Be there? Do I look like the commintment type?" he asked with that chuckled still in his tone.

"Then why are you here?" she asked slightly confused.

"I just wanted to let him know, that because I know it doesn't change anything between us and I still regret i-" !SLAP! Before he could register what was happening Morgana slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Your a selfish pig" she spat.

"Why because I'm telling the truth?" Arthur asked rubbing his cheek.

"This baby is the best thing that's happened to him in so long, he doesn't need you breaking that. He doesn't want you there anyway so why don't you piss off"

"Alright just as long as I don't any children knocking on my door" he said walking away. The truth was it hurt Arthur to say those things, what he said to Merlin that day was still true, he couldn't stop thinking of him. Arthur has been sleeping with girls since he was fifteen but suddenly this boy comes on the scene and he's using him as masturbation material. When they all walked in when he and Merlin were about to have sex again he didn't mean to say those things but he wasn't even sure he was gay until he began dating Vivian. Then it hit him like a train, he was gay for his friend who now hated him. Then when he saw Merlin was pregnant two thoughts crossed his mind; a horrid one and a great one. The great thing was he had an excuse to see Merlin again and talk to him but then there was the thought what if he turned out like his dad. What if he was always to busy being a lawyer to attend him kids school plays or things like that and he didn't want to hurt the child or Merlin so in the long run being a twat was the right thing to do...

Morgana went back into he flat and saw all her friends in the kitchen with Merlin curled up on the sofa.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked

"Yes" she nodded

"What did he want?" Lance inquired not looking up from his beer.

"He wanted to tell Merlin the baby ment nothing and he didn't want any responsibility"

"He actually showed up here to say that?" Gwen asked in utter disbelief at his audacity

"He did" she nodded

"Merlin didn't want him here anyway, so there was literally no point" Leon said wrapping one arm around Morgana and kissing her forehead.

"What did he say?" they turned to see Merlin stood there looking a mixture of tired and upset. When no one answered he asked again and this time Lance spoke up, "I don't think it's a good idea"

"I'm a big boy, I can take it" no one answered again so he just let out an exasperated sigh and returned to the sofa.

"We should get going" Gwen said settling her cup beside the sink.

"Yer" Lance nodded they left without Merlin who Morgana asked to stay. When Leon was in bed and everyone had gone Morgana went to sit beside Merlin.

"Please tell me" he begged and she did. She explained what had happened in the corridor not leaving out a single detail. But she kept one eye on his face to see if she should stop because it got to much. Suprisingly that never came he powered through her recount of the events with a neutral expression even though he was dying inside. When she'd finished they laid together and had a little cry before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: So Arthur was an a** but he didn't want to hurt Merlin. I know you wanted some Merthur interactions but all in good time my friends, all in good time... Anyway..I'm trying to update daily and get them finished for all you lovely dedicated readers but it's hard so no promises..:/ But let me know what you thought and just a spoiler for you all. Matchmaker Morgana won't take Arthur seriously and will maybe play cupid a bit...:D xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Soo here you all go only three left! If we could make 100 reviews I'll love you all so so much! (Even morethan I already do-of course)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, MPreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor profit...**

* * *

When Merlins second appointment came round Morgana drove the whole time pestering him about finding out the sex.

"I'm not sure yet" he chuckled.

"Please Merlin, so me and Leon can go shopping" she pouted trying to tempt him into it.

"If you shut up I'll consider it"

"Yey" she cheered turning up the radio and continuing to smile. When they arrived at the hospital and walked up to the receptionsit. "Name?" she smiled

"Merlin Emrys" Morgana cut in before Merlin could even open his mouth.

"Take a seat"

"You do know I know my own name?"

"I know, I'm just so happy. I've never been here before" she beamed. They remained in a silence until his name was called and they went to the room. Morgana was the first up, she kept pulling Merlins arm saying he was walking slowly on purpose to annoy her. He did what he did last time; got onto the bed and lifted his shirt. She sat beside him and took hold of his hand lacing their fingers together. The machine was flicked on and you could hear Morganas breath hitch in excitment, "Wow"

"It's bigger than last time" Merlin smiled at the doctor who nodded in agreement.

"A lot bigger. Have you felt first movement and kick?" she asked

"Movement but not a kick yet. Is that bad?"

"No but it should be in the next few days"

"Looking forward to it"

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked. Merlin looked at Morgana who had her pleading doe eyes, he sighed before turning to the doctor and nodding with an eye roll.

"It's a boy"

"A boy?" Morgana gasped kissing Merlins hand. She played the heartbeat which bought a tear to their eyes. The doctor printed off the picture and handed them over, Merlin gave one to Morgana like he did last time. This time though she had an idea what she was going to do with it. After she dropped Merlin back at his dorm she went straight past her own apartment and headed to Arthurs. She knocked loudly a few time before she walked straight in, he was sat on his couch watching TV.

"So you weren't going to let me in?" she asked

"Not really" he answered not taking his eyes of the telly. Morgana stood there for a minute before she sighed and turned the TV off dispite her brothers protests.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she ignored as she dug into her bag and pulled out the sonagram before holding it out for him to take.

"What is that?" he asked gulping like it was his worst nightmare come true.

"Take it and see...daddy" she spat sarcasticlly. He stood up and walked towards his kitchen wanting so badly to look but knowing what would happen if he did.

"Don't you want to know if it's a boy or girl? I know" she pestered following him into the other room.

"If I cared I'd have been there" he pointed out his mouth going dry with everthing just coming at him so fast.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know you push people away when you don't want to hurt them and I get it but this is your baby Arthur"

"But what if I'm like him?" Arthur asked turning round letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

"That's what your scared of, do you think if I thought that I'd be here right now? Trying to convince you to try this with Merlin. Maybe not being together but being parents" she pleaded trying to help them all. When he didn't respond she just held the photo out again which he took this time. He didn't open it immediately he waited for a moment but when he did you could see the love. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a boy" she smiled knowing she'd finally had a break through.

"I better be going but I know you'll be busy for a few weeks so I'll just let you know Merlin is moving into a new flat in a few days about 5 minutes down the road. So when your ready to go see him that's where he'll be" she smiled turning to leave.

"Thank you" he said as she got to the door. After his sister left he spent the best part of an hour staring at his son, he would go see Merlin and apoloise properly. First he had to go get a few baby things to help, no matter how scary this all was Arthur was determind to be there. Second thing he'd do is dump Vivian. Arthur was serious about all of this; being a dad and he'd win Merlin too even if that ment screaming he was gay form the rooftops whatever it takes they'd be a family...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Can you let me know..pretty please *bottom lip quiver* Remember 100 is the goal! xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hii so this is long long overdue and I'm very sorry so I hope you enjoy. **

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Arthur waited for a couple of weeks till he knew Merlin had moved, now all he had to do was find out what number apartment. So he collected the bag full of the things he had bought for their child and text Morgana. **From Morgana: Number 9, have fun xx**

He collected everything he needed, grabbed his keys and headed out. When he came to Merlins block there was a man exiting the buliding who'd gladdly held the door for him but now was when the nerves set in. Arthur was so close to them as he walked up to the board which told him what numbers were on which floor-number nine was on the third floor. He walked up the stairs his heartbeat increasing everytime he climed another staircase and then finally he came to it. Number 3. The blonde passed doors 7, 8 and infront was 9 then finally after a moments breath him lifted his hand and knocked...

Merlin had just unpacked his last box and was popping the kettle on, he'd been very busy the past couple of days. His son had began what felt like a feaus' world record for the number of kicks in a day when he decided to unpack. This is something he was still continuing and over the past few weeks he'd learnt that tea calmed him. Pulling a cup out the cupboard he placed in a tea bag but no sugar and a spoon. Then just as he was going to pour it there was an unexpected knock on the door. "Just a minute" he shouted quickly tidying odd bits on his way to the door. He glanced at the room and nodded before turning and pulling the door.

"Arthur" he gasped not entirely sure what else to say.

"Hello Merlin"

"Wha...what are you doing here?" he stammered still in a slight state of shock.

"I came to see you and give you these" Arthur smiled awkwardly handing over the bag.

"Oh..thanks. You didn't have too" Merlin shrugged.

"I wanted too" after he'd said it they began an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you to come in, the kettle just boiled" the pregnant boy asked meekly moving out the way so Arthur could come in.

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all" he smiled heading over to the counter and pulling out another cup. Arthur scanned the room and his eyes landed on a black leather sofa in the centre of the room infornt of a large TV screen. He cautiously sat on the sofa and stared at Merlin through the screen, he could see the large bump and it made him feel at home.

"Here you are" Merlin said handing him a cup before sitting beside him with a safe distance between.

"You always remember" the blonde chuckled.

"Of course. It amazes me that you'd think I could forget" when Merlin realising what way Arthur could've took that, "I didn't mean..I-"

"Calm down Merlin" Arthur assured. Merlin sighed with relief but then remembered he had to take his medication. Pulling out the bottle he uncapped it and took out two mini pills. "What are they for?" Arthur quizzed.

"It's nothing" Merlin assured with a shrug.

"It's obviously something" the blond pushed.

"Well I have this thing called PIH- Pregnancy Induced Hypertention-and these pills help me keep it under control" Merlin explained with Arthur hanging on every little word.

"What exactly can happen?"

"It can cause early labour and it has on occasion caused a stroke" As soon as the last words slipped past Merlins lips the blonds eyes went comically wide and they brimmed with tears.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"I wasn't here for you..through all of this" he sobbed wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"I wasn't alone...I had Gwen, Lance and Morgana" the dark haired boy smiled leaning over and taking hold of his hand.

"But I'm his father..I should have been with you. It was my job as his father to be there for you and I wasn't. You have no idea how much I regret putting you through all this, if I had been more of a man I could've been here with you holding you hand every step of the way" Arthur cried never wanting to let Merlins hand go.

"Not now, please" he whispered to his stomach.

"What was that?" Arthur asked looking up from his and Merlins hands.

"Nothing" he said smiling at his ex-friend and rubbing his stomach. Arthur looked down and saw what Merlin was doing and could stop the need to ask. "What's wrong?"

"He's kicking. Again" he said with an eye roll.

"Can I..feel it?" he inquired tentatively. Merlin placed his mug on the table, "Feel here" he said nervously moving the had of Arthurs he was holding to the side of the bump. The blonde licked his lips as his flat palm made contact with Merlin. They waited in anticipation but when it did happen a wide grin spread across both their faces, "That's...amazing. The best thing I've ever felt"

"Why did you say those things to Morgana the night you found out I was pregnant?" Merlin asked wnting so badly to know.

"Because I didn't know how to cope and I didn't want to hurt you or the baby like my dad did me" Arthur answered honestly still not removing his hand from Merlins belly.

"You could've just said that to begin with"

"You didn't tell me to begin with" Arthur smiled back.

"True" he smirked. "Can I ask you something else?"

"I owe you so so much Merlin, you can ask anything else you want"

"When we were going to...when the others walked in..why did you.. the way you acted.."

"I know and it was inexcusable but I meant what I said" Arthur said taking both of Merlins hands in his own.

"You say that now but what if Vivian or someone see's us with our son in the streets? You going to push us into an alley so no one can see us or let go of my hand?"

"No, I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I want you. Both of you" After a moment of silence Merlin spoke "I can't take that chance...if it was just me I had to think of I'd give you a chance but not with my baby"

"Please Merlin, I want to be there"

"I'm sorry" he sobbed pulling his hands from Arthurs. "I think you should go now. Please" Arthur nodded and walked to the door but before he left he said "I won't give up. When are you due?"

"I go for my cesarean 2 months tomorrow" Merlin smiled

"I'll be waiting for the call from you, I hope to get one" with that he left. The pregnant boy couldn't believe what he'd just done, he said no to everything he'd always wanted and he felt so horrible. Arthur had told him he wanted him and the baby to be a family. Merlin had dreamt about this but he'd said no, "Do you think that was the right thing to do baby? Me neither. What do you think I should do? Run after him? Maybe we could have a full on Bridget Jones moment" he chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait till the next two months were over...

* * *

**A/N: Do you approve of Merlins choices? Let me know..? :) xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There is one more after this! I hope you enjoy this one!:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale,Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Morgana I'm freaking out! I have two days left till I go in and have my baby and I have nothing ready. I need someone to put up the cot and I need to pack a hosptial bag with clothes. I do need one of them right? It's just all come around so quickly I mean I thought I had plenty of time, it turns out not so much" he said in one breath as he paced around his living room. She was on the sofa laid across it with a flanel on her eyes, she'd been staying with him for a few days because he was getting so worried and she was trying to help. Still the problem was everytime they got something done there was still something new that needed their attention. For instance they did up the baby's room, bought most of the necessities; nappied, clothes, cot-which needed assembling-moses basket, blankets, bottles, milk, bibs, pushchair and car seat but they still needed to get the hospital bag done and look over their checklist. Yes Merlin wrote a checklist. "Merlin, calm down. No matter what you do, you'll never be truely prepared and stop pacing it's not good for you or the baby"

"That's another thing, I don't have a name" he said in frustrated tone franticly waving his arms in the air. "What's he going to be called the rest of his life? Baby Emrys, not like he'll get killed in the playground with a name like that"

"Fine, let's do names now and the rest in the morning" she sighed looking over at the clock which read, 23:45. He'd been like this all day and then couldn't sleep.

"Ye, ye that's a good idea. Oh god in 15 minutes it'll be one day to go" he gasped moving her legs and sitting beside her. "Right, names. Um...Aaron?"

"No, too many Aarons" he huffed resting his hands on his belly.

"Okay..umm...Jack"

"Hmm...not my favourite but I'll consider it"

"Harry"

"No, it just doesn't feel right"

"Connor" she suggest already running out but that could be due to exhaustion.

"It'll remind me of that nob off Angel"

"Darren, Chris, Joseph, Paul, Nicholas, Jared, Sam, Colin, Bradley.." she rushed out emptying her brain.

"Chris is ok but I dunno..."

"Maybe you should sleep on them" she suggested her eye lids getting heavier and heavier.

"You can, I'm to nervous and excited to sleep"

"Thank you" Morgana managed to get out before sleep over took her. Merlin looked round his room for inspiration, then he found it the most perfect name ever. With one extra load off his mind he looked at the clock just as it turned midnight so he looked down at his bump and whispered in a loving tone "I'll see you tomorrow" Then his eyes slowly closed.

They both woke up around 9 the next morning, they had breakfast and found an old gym bag of Merlin which they filled with hospital supplies. When it came to the baby's clothes Morgana lifted the one Merlin had chosen and inspected it "I've never seen this one before, who got you it?"

"Arthur"

"Aww" she cooed looking at the sleep suit again, it had a baby elephant asleep on it with stars around it and a few alphabet blocks. "Who's picking you up?"

"I was going to get a taxi back home"

"You certainly are not, I'll come and pick you up" she insisted in an end-of-discussion tone as she continued folding clothes and placing them in the bag. She's been a real help to Merlin, it was like she was doing the things Arthur should be doing. Like she was making up for her brother being a prick.

"What time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"Early, 9 I think by ceserean is scheduled for 12ish"

"So in about 24 hours I'll have a nephew" she said checking her watch with a smile on her face.

"Really? Is it almost 12?"

"Yep and thank you for asking me to come in with you" she beamed hugging him after she'd zipped up the bag.

"I'm really excited" he announced in a really girly way, high pitched scream and all.

"I have an idea, lets grab a macdonalds, a box of malteasers and curl up with Bridget Jones before bed" she suggested in an equally excited way. They did just that, Merlin went to the corner shop and bought a large box of malteasers while Morgana fetched their two large big mac's with two fantas. She arrived back not long after him, he already had the DVD ready to go and that's how they spent Merlins last night a pregnant man. By the time the movie had finished the chocolate was gone and they were both fast asleep Merlins head resting on her shoulder and her head on top of his. The alarm went off at 7:30 and Merlin was now more nervous than ever "Everything is going to be fine" she assured him as they packed the car with the bag.

"I know, but..you know..it's nerve-racking"

"I know" she smiled starting the car. When they pulled up Merlin took a deep breath as they checked into ward 27. He changed into the hospital gown and laid on the bed, Morgana not leaving his side the entire time. When the doctor arrived she walked them through what would happen and when it would happen. Merlin had something to ask Morgana before they went in, "Will you text Arthur..afterwards"

"Cause I will, when your sleeping and I've held my nephew" she giggled. They laughed and joke for two hours and then finally the nurse came, "Hello Mr. Emrys we're just going to take you down so if there is anyone you'd like to call do it now" she smiled. Morgana pulled out her phone and sent a spam message to Lance, Leon and Gwen to inform them Merlin was going in now. She didn't send one to Arthur she wanted to tell him by phone afterwards. She went down with him and they gave her a gown and hat before they let her stand by his side and hold his hand. They large screens showed the goings on which to them looked like something out of a horror movie but then the saw him. The doctor picked up a scalpel and sliced into Merlins numbed abdomen. He placed both his gloved hands into the incision and pulled out a tiny person. He looked really small but then they heard the cry echo through the theatre.

"He's got a great set of lungs" the doctor chuckled as she handed him to a nurse. The nurse took him over to the side, there she weighed him and took him to be cleaned. "Do we have a name?"

"Yep" Merlin nodded. Both father and baby were cleaned and sent back to the ward. They urged Merlin to sleep but he waited to see his son first, he'd waited nine months he couldn't wait anymore. When they bought him in Merlins heart turned to butter, he had lightish hair but his eyes were shut so he couldn't be sure about them yet but what he did know is he had the exact facial features of Arthur. As soon as he'd seen him Merlins eyes finally had their way and closed. Morgana looked at her nephew for what seemed like forever before she remembered the promise she made to Merlin, she left the ward and out into the fresh air. She found her brothers number and called it,

_"Hello?"_

"Arthur? Congradulations your a dad!"

_"...Does he have a name?"_

"Yes, he weighed 6 pound and 1 ounce and his name is George Christopher Pendragon"

_"Pendragon?" _Arthur asked not believing he'd heard right.

"Yes Pendragon, Merlin wanted your name to be George's not sure why"

_"Thank you for telling me"_

"Merlin asked me too"

_"When will they be back home?"_

"About a week"

_"Don't tell Merlin but I'll suprise him when he's home"_

"I won't only because I actually think you want to be a dad to George"

_"I do"_

"Anyway, I'm going to hold my nephew so I'll so you later"

_"Bye" _When Arthur put the phone down he walked over to his coffee table which had the 5 month sonagram in a silver frame, he picked it up and ghosted his fingers on the baby as he whispered "George Pendragon"..

* * *

**A/N: So I'll put the last one up ASAP! Love you all xoxoxo Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Soo here is the final chapter!:) I'm really sad I loved writing this one and it's the longest one I've done! There's a little question at the end or all you amazing readers.**** Love you very much and thanks for all the support! Also someone asked is they could use baby Emrys and that's fine..:) Anyway Enjoy...:) x**

**Warnings: Slash, MalexMale, fluff :) and mentions of Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... that's the lucky BBC...:(**

* * *

"Two weeks. Yes..two whole weeks today" Merlin said in a baby way as he changed his sons nappy. "You are a special boy, very special" he smiled leaning over his son and kissing his nose. He put the dirty nappy in the bin and pulled the bottle out of the jug filled with boiling water. Testing it on his wrist he licked it off before picking up George and placing him in the crook of his elbow. Placing the nipple in the babies mouth he began pacing the room while the baby drank his milk. When George had finished his lunch he was fast asleep so Merlin burped him on his shoulder for a moment and placed him in the moses basket.

"I can get some work done" He sighed wiping down the counters. Over the past two weeks all of his friends had been there none stop and he hadn't been able to get anything done. Today was the first day he'd been alone in his apartment with his son since they'd left the hospital.

"Right now the hoovering" he smiled going over to his long cupboard which had his mop, mop bucket, hoover, duster, polish and air freshener. He plugged it in and as he was about to turn it on there was a knock at the door. "Spoke to soon" he sighed heading to the door.

"Arthur" Merlin said shocked.

"Hello Merlin"

"How are you?" he asked the blonde politely, inside he was screaming at the happiness of Arthurs return.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he chuckled

"Well..do you want to come in?"

"Sure" when Arthur crossed the threshold he looked around and saw all the baby things dotted around-he couldn't help but smile. "If your busy I can come back"

"No, I was just doing a bit of cleaning. Sorry about the mess" he smiled walking over to the sofa.

"It's ok, it looks nice and homey"

"Homey?" Merlin asked with a cocked eyebrow as Arthur took the seat next to him.

"Yes, you can tell it's a happy place and somewhere a family lives" he said making Merlin blush slightly.

"Soo..what's up?" Merlin asked breaking a tension that over took them.

"I just came to see you...and George"

"He's sleeping, he went down about twenty minutes before you got here"

"Oh..how long does he usually sleep for?"

"A few hours at least"

"I'll come back later then" Arthur went to stand up but was stopped by Merlins slender fingers wrapping round his wrist. The feel of the raven haired boy touching him sent a spark through his body.

"You could stay, if you wanted to" Merlin said nervously not wanting to sound desperate.

"If that's ok with you"

"Fine"

"Thanks, so how's everything been with George?" Arthur inquired wanting so much to know as much as he could about his son.

"Great, he's been good but you'd have to ask your sister she's been doing as much as she can"

"Taking over then?"

"Just a tad. He looks like you" Merlin smiled knowing Arthur wanted to know.

"Really?" the blonde asked disbelievingly re-taking his seat next to him.

"Yep, blonde hair, blue eyes, cute and he's definatly got yout nose"

"You think I'm cute?" Arthur asked with a flirtatious hint to his tone.

"Um...I didn't mean..."

"I was kidding Merlin, calm down" Arthur chuckled giving Merlins shoulder a playful nudge. They made eye contact and the tension began to grow then Arthur lent in. Just as their lips were going to touch a babies cry echoed through the living room. "I'm just going to go get him, he should still be sleeping otherwise he'll be wingy"

"Yeah" Arthur nodded as Merlin left to go get their son. He heard the sound quiet down lightly and then footsteps approach the living room again. Arthurs heart sped up when he realised he was about to meet his son. Merlin came through holding a little blue bundle, it looked like a doll and was no bigger than one. Arthur stood up and looked down at the baby boy in Merlins arms. George had his eyes open-looking dead at Arthur. The blonde hesitantly put his index finger in the little boys palm and he closed his tiny fingers around it making Arthur heart melt like butter on a hot day. "Hey George" he whispered.

"I've heard a lot about you; your eyes and your hair. Did you know your wearing what I bought you?" The whole time Arthur was talking Merlin was looking at him with love filled eyes, he realised he should have told Arthur about George the moment he found out he was pregnant. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked. Arthur looked up to meet Merlins gaze and surveyed him for a moment before nodding. The raven haired boy handed George over to an eager Arthur, he took the small boy and cradled him to his chest.

"Do you want anything? Like to eat or drink?"

"Umm...no thanks I'm good. I'm sorry for...earlier" he smiled not interested in anything other than the baby in his arms.

"It's fine, honestly" Merlin nodded not wanting to make this awkward.

Arthur moved over to the sofa and sat down still with a cheesy grin plastered across his face. "Do you mind if I just go to the shop to get some stuff? I won't be long" Merlin asked from the kitchen.

"No it's fine"

"If he cries his dummy is on the coffee table, the nappies are under the coffee table and I should be back before 3 which is when he needs his next bottle. But if not you know how to warm a bottle right?" Merlin asked a little worried about leaving George with Arthur.

"Yes, Merlin I'm not completely dense" Arthur laughed.

"Right, well I'll see you soon. Bye George" he smiled giving his son a kiss on the forehead and dashing out the door. Once Merlin was out the door Arthur looked down at his son, "So it's just me and you. I hope we can spend a lot more time together, not just you and me but other daddy aswell. I'll talk to him when he gets back if you want?" he smiled. He looked around and he felt bad for leaving Merlin to deal with this over the past weeks so he put the now sleeping George in his moses basket and hoovered. After that he went into the kitchen and pulled a cupboard open to find the cups but it wouldn't open, on closer inspection he discovered it had a faulty screw so he looked in the draws to find Merlins tool draw. Eventually he did find it and the appropriate screw and fixed it. When he done the odd little jobs he could find George woke up, glancing at the clock he saw it was ten minutes to three. Popping on the kettle quickly before heading to get George. "Come on baby, the kettles on I can't make it go any quicker" he sighed placing his son on his shoulder and pacing round. The click of the kettle sounded and he poured the boiling water into a jug with a bottle in. He placed the jug on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. Arthur looked at George who was crying with a adorable bottom lip quiver, "Alright, I'll check it for you" he smiled testing the milk on his wrist. When he was half way through feeding him, Merlin returned.

"Hey, I'm really really sorry I took so long. Traffic was awful then the supermarket was packed" Merlin rushed dragging his groceries through the door.

"It's alright Merlin, we've had fun"

"You..hoovered?"

"Yeah, I had some spare time and I also fixed your top cupboard"

"How? Are you like superman?" Merlin asked with a shocked expression as he placed his shopping away.

"No, I loved it"

"Well anytime your always welcome, in fact your so good you could move in if you like" he chuckled.

"I would if you wanted me to" Arthur said but wished he didn't. They both went silent and the atmosphere grew very tense. Merlin didn't look at Arthur after that he just went about his business putting things away. "Merlin, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok" he nodded still not turning and facing Arthur.

"Look at me" Arthur begged and the other man realised he was stood right behind him. Merlin tentitively turned and faced the blonde who was stood a few feet away obviously wanting to keep a safe distance. "I'm sorry, if you thought I was coming on to strong. I just ment it as a joke"

"I know, forget about it" Merlin shrugged off before asking "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't know"

"Please" he asked.

"When do you usually have dinner?" Arthur asked moving back towards George who was looking around the room in his bouncer chair.

"I give him a bath at half 6, feed him then put him to bed before I have dinner and usually it's a microwave meal" Merlin smiled apologetically.

"Well, why don't you put him to bed and stuff while I cook dinner?" Arthur resolved.

"Or..you could take care of him while I cook? I know, you like taking care of him"

"Do you mind?"

"No of course not, how does..?" Merlin trailed turning back to the cupboards and scanning through what he had.

"...Pasta bake sound?"

"Sounds great, what'd you do about now?" the raven haired boy scanned the room,

"Usual..I'd-" he was cut off by George begining to cry "I'd play with him"

"Ahh" he nodded as they made their way to the sofa. Arthur sat on the left of the two seater as Merlin took the right and picked up the little boy. "Ohh, what's wrong did you miss daddy? I think you did" he cooed pulling him onto his lap.

"How long till he can smile?" Arthur asked moving closer to his son and so his and Merlin knees were touching.

"About 6 weeks" he nodded not at all bothered by Arthurs closeness.

"I can't wait for that" the blonde said excitedly.

"Me niether" just as they mentioned this George looked like he smiled. For the next two hours they sat and played with their son. About quarter past six Arthur went to run the bath for George, he dipped in his elbow to test the temperature before placing his son in.

Merlin was doing dinner the whole time and he felt complete with Arthur here, he felt like they were a family. The blonde came in, sat on the floor and dried his son while occasionally blowing rasberries on his tummy and talking baby language. Once he'd dressed him Merlin had warmed the bottle and handed it to him. Arthur fed George in his room while telling him about how he'd met Merlin, completely oblivious to the dark haired man listening. When he heard Arthur approaching the door he bolted back over to the oven and pretended to check on their tea. "He's asleep"

"Good, it'll be ready in about five minutes" Arthur nodded and they realised they had nothing to talk about.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Please"

"Beer?" Merlin inquired stepping over to the fridge.

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all. In fact I'll join you" he smiled pulling out two cans and handing one to Arthur.

"Thanks" The kitchen timer went and Merlin sent Arthur to sit down while he plated up. They ate in total silence only the sound was forks on plates. When they'd finished the blonde helped wash and tidy up but after they descovered they were in another silence.

"How often can I see him, I really want too?" Arthur said clearing his throat.

"As often as you want. I ment what I said earlier your welcome all the time"

"Thank you, not just for letting me see him but for today. I had a lot of fun"

"Me too and I think George enjoyed you being here too"

"I should get going" he said turning but was stopped by Merlin again but this time he stood in front of him.

"First can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Well a few things actually. Why do you want to be there? I mean I heard what you said to Morgana about Vivian, I just don't get it"

"I didn't want to have a baby with the wrong person"

"But-..."

"You still don't get it do you? I love you Merlin" Merlin breathing sped up at him saying this.

"I..I love you too" he smiled. They stood for a moment just staring at each other till you heard Arthur mutter "Fuck it" and he walked so he was an inch from Merlin before taking his lips in his own. Hesitantly the other boy kissed back, it started slowly at first but then passion began to spark off them and it heated up. Arthurs hands wandered down towards his ass cupping it drawing Merlin even closer, "I missed you" the light haired male panted kissing down the others jaw line and throat.

"I know the feeling" Merlin sighed loving the feel of Arthurs lips on him.

"I want you again" he moaned and the other stopped and pulled back.

"I..I want too but I don't have any..you know and I love George but I don't want another" Merlin smiled hoping Arthur understood what he ment. Arthur lent in and pecked him on the lips before whispering "Yet"

"There's a twenty-four hour shop round the corner, I'll go to that"

"Hurry"

"Oh believe me, I will" Arthur smiled. Merlin just stood there shell-shocked, did Arthur want more children with him? Were they together? He was very confused. Unfortunatley or fortunatley which ever, he couldn't continue his thoughts as Arthur came rushing in with two boxes of durex.

"Two boxes" Merlin exclaimed a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"I think you underestimate just how much I've missed you" Arthur chuckled pulling one out and placing it between his teeth before picking Merlin up bridal style and running to the bedroom. He threw Merlin on the bed and disposed of his shirt and jeans- Merlin was doing the exact same to his own clothes. Arthur pushed Merlin to the centre of the bed before removing his own underwear. Climbing onto the bed he kissed Merlins legs all the way to the waistband of his boxers, hooking his fingers he slid them off.

"Arthur" he whispered as he felt his lips connect with his thigh.

"Yes Merlin?"

"Are we..together?"

"That's more after sex topic but during sex should sound like this" Arthur smirked before taking Merlin completely in his mouth.

"Ohfuck!" he moaned arching his back loving the warmth round his penis. Arthur did this while moving his hand lower to Merlin enterance and once he found it he slid in his index finger and began moving it slowly. He'd remember so many times how sex had felt with Arthur but for some reason it felt better this time..more loving. When his middle finger was added it caused Merlin to moan rather loudly, so Arthur pulled off his member and said with a chuckle

"If you'd rather calm George than finish this keep doing that"

"Shut up and carry on doing what your doing"

"Bossy" he smiled taking back in the leaking member. He added the third and final finger pumping them in and out. "Now...please" Merlin moaned biting his lip trying to hard not to scream. Arthur didn't need telling twice, he ripped open the condom and rolled on before positioning himself and pushing in.

"Ohgod! I forgot how good it feels to have you inside me"

"So had I" he panted pushing all the way in. "You feel just the same, so tight and it's mine. All mine"

"Always! Just yours..please move" he complied as he was just as horny as Merlin, making sure he got his prostate and began to pounded in and out at a steady rhythm. "So..so..close" feeling Merlins walls squeeze around him he began jerking him in time with his thrusts. This sent Merlin over the edge, he came moaning loudly scraping his nails down Arthurs back and clenching his other hand. Seconds later Arthur followed biting down on Merlin neck sending shivers down the spent males back. Rolling off he laid beside Merlin after getting rid of the used protection. "That..was..better than the first time"

"Definatley..."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Merlin asked moving onto his side and resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"Did I mean what?"

"Well...you hinted you wanted more children"

"Indeed I did and yes I ment it" Arthur smiled turning head to look Merlin in the eye.

"I'm glad. I do too" he grinned resting him head on the musular males chest.

"Do you think you'd be up for going to the park tomorrow with George?"

"That would be amazing"

"First family outing" Arthur chuckled.

"We are a complete family now, aren't we?" Merlin asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yes we are" he confirmed kissing Merlin on the nose first and then the lips. Soon enough sleep took them both but it didn't last long as George woke up to be fed. It was great now, they were all together...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all! If you could all review as it is the last chapter that would be wonderful. Anyway my question was I've got a new Merthur idea and it could be Mpreg so what should I do? Opinions are all welcome! xoxoxo **


End file.
